Naruto: son of the snake
by Zasarin
Summary: What if, Minato wasn't Naruto father? What if instead it was the strongest sennin, Orochimaru. What if Orochimaru never defected? But instead chooses to give up the experiments. See how much this changes the Elemental nations.


**Disclaimer: I, the great and magnificent, Zasarin do not own Naruto, but damn it I can dream.**

 **This is my first time writing fanfiction, I've read at least a hundred, but have never wrote one. Orochimaru has always been one of my favorite characters, cause he's just so badass. So this is my take of what would happen if he was Naruto's dad. So without further**

 **Adu, I present my first chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

...

Orochimaru, one of the sennin, was on a search for a test subject, for his most recent experiment. Hence why he was walking through the streets right now. He started thinking about the what he started to get obsessed about. Immortality, it sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it. Something that seemed impossible just had to be his.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the redhead walking around the corner. Unfortunately, or fortunately, from a long standing view, that meant they collided. Knocking them both down in the process.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" Said the redhead.

That's when Orochimaru got a good look at her, she had long beautiful red hair tied in a ponytail, with two red locks going down under her head band, that signifies her being a ninja, to her chin. She was wearing standard jounin uniform, green jounin flack jacket, black short sleeve shirt, and non standard skin tight black pants. But even in uniform she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"She's beautiful" was the first thought to come to Orochimaru's mind.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Said the woman.

"Oh, sorry I was lost in thought and bumped into you, miss..."

"Kushina, my names Kushina Uzumaki." Said the now identified Kushina.

"Maybe I can buy you some tea to apologize?""And maybe get a test subject, a uzumaki at that." Thought or should I say conspired Orochimaru.

"Um, sure but I still don't know your name."

"My name is Orochimaru."

"Y-your one of the sennin!" She exclaimed as she pointed a finger at him.

"I'M SO STUPID, WHO ELSE HAS YELLOW REPTILE EYES AND LONG BLACK HAIR, PLUS PALE SKIN!" Inside her head a chibi Kushina was pounding her head against a wall.

"Yes, that's what I have been called, now shall we go for tea?""I want to get this over with as soon as possible, who knows what secrets her body holds." Evil thoughts running through Orochimaru's head as they walked down the street.

The tea shop

Originally Orochimaru just wanted her for experiments, and in his mind he still does, but as they talked he started to relax more and more, before they knew it, it was dusk.

"Well Orochimaru-san it was nice talking to you maybe we can do this again sometime?" Said a happy Kushina.

"Yes, maybe next week same day and time?" Orochimaru said trying to convince himself in his head he just wanted her for experiments.

"I would like that" she said with a smile. And with that she walked off.

"Damn I wasted my chance, all well, there's always next time." With that he got up and went to his laboratory.

...

Weeks turned into months and they started meeting more frequent, always enjoying the others company, Kushina was surprised to find the usual calm and strategic sennin had a more laid back side. Orochimaru on the other hand couldn't figure out why he hasn't used her yet.

"Could I really be falling in- no that can't be it, but then why do I have the urge to smile whenever she's near? Why does my cold heart ache when she goes on missions and I don't see her for a week. Me, hailed as the strongest sennin, has actually fallen in love."

That night when he went to his laboratory that he has visited less and less during these past months, came to a realization as he was staring at what he has done. It was inhuman, immortality was not worth losing Kushina.

With and enraged yell he swiped everything off of his desk. He started destroying everything. And finally he did a single small katon jutsu and the place was a blaze, all that hard work gone, but it was worth it. He would change for Kushina's sake, he would.

6 MONTHS LATER

It was a shock to the public that the Orochimaru of the sennin, and the red death got together 3 months ago. It seemed the most unlikely pair, hell anybody with Orochimaru is unlikely. But it happened, one day Orochimaru surprisingly asked her for a date at one of there tea sessions. Kushina obviously said yes.

Now the sennin, just back frome a mission, still dressed in standard jounin uniform, was walking towards Kushina's house to ask her to move in with him. These last few months have been the best of his life, he changed, sure he was still cold and acted superior to everyone but Kushina, but still he gave up his inhuman ways and that alone spoke highly of his change.

As he finally arived, he knocked on the door, as he was trying to figure out what to say. Before he could think of something Kushina opened the door.

"Ah Orochi-kun back already?" She asked as she let him in.

"Yes Kushi-chan, it was very easy, go in, assassinate a Nobel man and get out. Nothing special. But I have something important I want to ask you, very important." Orochimaru said turning a mixture of serious and nervous at the end.

"Of course Orochi-kun, what is it you can ask me anything." Stated the curious redhead.

Taking a deep breath he looked into her violet eyes, "I want you to move in with me." He finally stated with a hopeful tone.

She immediately brightened up like the sun. "YES! YES! OF COURSE I WILL" squeled Kushina as she jumped into the sennin's arms.

1 YEAR LATER

Today was just like any other dad for Orochimaru, get up make himself, and Kushina breakfast, even though she has been sick recently. Then go help at either the T&I department or the Research and development department. Maybe going to see if Sarutobi-sensei if he needs anything from him and then go home. But once he reached his home he noticed something was up. The lights were all off except for the bathroom light.

"Kushi-chan, you here?" He called out.

"In the bathroom dear, I have something you might want to see." She said with excitement and a slight undertone of nervousness.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked as he entered the bathroom.

"Orochi-kun, I'm pregnant! I'm going to be a mother and your going to be a father!" She exclaimed.

"M-me... Fa-fa-father." He said, then Orochimaru, one of the strongest men in the Elemental nations, hailed as the strongest sennin, holder of the famous snake contract, did the only thing he could do... he fainted.

"Orochi-kun! Wake up!" Shouted a worried Kushina.

...

The pregnancy flew by fast surprisingly. The only difficult part was Kushina's cravings. Some days she wanted chocolate covered sushi, others ramen with marshmallows. Orochimaru of course catered to his wife's every need, going so far as ordering it special with extra money. Also during that time they got married, it was a small affair, with Jiraiya being Orochimaru's best man, Mikoto being Kushina's bride's maid, the third hokage as the one who married them, and some of the jounin.

Finally the time arived with a furious Kushina in labor in a secret location because of her jinchuuriki status.

"DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" She screamed as she was giving birth.

"Come on Kushi-chan, you are almost there, keep pushing!" Yelled the frantic Orochimaru.

"I'M TRYING!" She yelled in pain.

A few minutes later the sound of a wailing baby boy pierced the area. The nurse handed him to Kushina.

"Look Orochi-kun, he is like a copy of you." Said Kushina exhausted from labor. The baby opened his eyes to look upon his mother.

"Yes, but he has your beautiful eye color, only slit like mine." Said the beaming sennin.

"Well I would hate to interrupt this touching moment, but I really do need that jinchuuriki." Said a voice.

Orochimaru quickly turned around to see the nurses dead and a man dressed in a cloak with red clouds on it wearing a spiral mask with a single sharingan eye standing in the middle of the cave/room.

"You'll have to go threw me to do that, who are you anyway?!" Said the enraged Orochimaru, standing between the masked man and Kushina, who was still holding little Naruto.

"You make it sound like you have the choice, look around there are explosive tags all over this room. Just give me the jinchuuriki and I'll let you and your son go, you're free to follow me after I get out of range. As to who I am, well that's for you to find out." Said the man.

Seeing no other way to get Naruto to safety he relented.

"Tata for now" the masked man said as he and Kushina warped to somewhere else.

"DAMN IT!" and with that Orochimaru summoned a giant sank.

"Head to the village I need to get Naruto to safety and warn Sarutobi-sensei." He said to the snake.

"Asss you comand masster."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When they finally got to the village he went straight to the hokage tower to warn the third.

"Sarutobi-sensei! We have a problem!" He yelled as he barged in.

"Ahh, Orochimaru, what's the problem. I thought you would be with Kushina so soon after the birth, and why is little Naruto here with you shouldn't he be with Kushina?" The old hokage questioned.

"That's the problem a masked man took Kushina and-" He was cut off by a monstrous roar and the feel of sinister chakra.

"That could only mean one thing. ANBU!" Yelled the third.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Asked a man as he appeared kneeling with a hand over his chest.

"Round up the village, the kyuubi is free and on his way, send me Minato."

"Yes sir." With that the anbu saluted and went away with a body flicker jutsu.

"With all do respect Sarutobi-sensei, why do we need Minato here?"

Hiruzen turned to look at Orochimaru. "Because like it or not, he is one of the strongest in the village, and a great strategist, we need him."

"Fine, but I still believe he is inferior." Orochimaru said with a little distain, he never liked Minato, he and Kushina were close when Orochimaru came in the picture. The sennin theorised that Minto saw him as stealing Kushina away from him.

It was after only a couple of minutes that a flash of yellow appeared in the room, signifing Minato's arrival.

"I heard what happened, and I have a solution." Minato said with seriousness.

"Oh and pray tell what that would be." The snake summoner asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I am also curious about your idea." The third hokage said hoping it would work.

Minato looked at the hokage and asked, "Has there been any new borns in the past three days?"

"Only one but I don't see how this applies to the situation." Hiruzen said as he briefly glanced at Orochimaru.

"We need to use it, to seal the kyuubi away." He barely finished his sentence before Orochimaru slanted him up against the wall.

"We are NOT using my son as a vessel for that thing!" Orochimaru said with a hiss.

"As much as it pains me to say it, we don't have a choice." The third said gravely.

"You can't be serious Sarutobi-sensei!" The sennin said while still having Minato pinned.

"Orochimaru, I afraid I am, now can you please put Minato down." Hiruzen said with a sad look on his face. He knew he would regret this decision for the rest of his life.

"Fine, you know what if your going to stand here talking about sealing that think in my son, I'm going to go out there and stop the kyuubi." Orochimaru spat as he stormed out.

"Orochimaru stop!" The hokage said but Orochimaru didn't stop and just ignored him, determined to stop that thing for his son.

"Minato get the boy, we have to seal the kyuubi now." Hiruzen said in a regretful voice.

"As you wish Hokage-sama."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When the Hokage and Minato arived to the to the battlefield with Naruto in there arms, they were met with a shocking sight. It was Orochimaru on top of Manda with the other huge smashes beside him, all battling the kyuubi.

The sennin was throwing his most powerful jutsu at it, but it was all for nought. After all even with all his power he was still fighting the most powerful of bijuu.

"Minato you seal the kyuubi, I'll get Orochimaru." The old shinobi said with a frown.

"As you wish, it was a pleasure Hokage-sama" Minato said before jumping off and summoning Gamabunta.

"The pleasure was all mine." The God of shinobi said softly before jumping towards Orochimaru.

Hiruzen landed on Manda's had right next to the tired Orochimaru.

"What are (pant) you doing (pant) here Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru panted out.

"I'm sorry my boy, but this has to be done." The hokage said and before he could respond, knocked him out cold.

As Hiruzen dragged the snake summoner to safety, Minato sealed the beast into young Naruto. As he fell dead, Gamabunta caught him and placed him gently on the ground.

"Goodbye old friend." The toad boss sad sadly before returning to his own world in a burst of smoke.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Orochimaru awoke the next day with a start and looked around the room. He saw the Hokage sitting next to him with a bundle in his arms.

"What happened to the kyuubi?! Where's Naruto, and Kushina?!" He questioned quickly.

"Naruto-kun is right here, and as for the kyuubi we had to deal it into little Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said calmly.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Orochimaru screamed at the Hokage waking Naruto up, and making him cry.

"Calm down, he is perfectly fine as you can see." The third said as he handed him over to Orochimaru, who proceeded to rock him gently back to sleep.

"Fine, fine, but what if Kushina?" Orochimaru asked, his anger fading as he held his son.

"I'm afraid she didn't make it, we found her in a field dead." The aging man said gravely.

"I-I see." The snake summoner said softly as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry"

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alright so that was the first chapter, I know that cliffhanger is a bitch, but sorry I had too. Anyway I will update every two weeks or at least I will try toi.

Also I'm going to be doing the English translation of jutsu like Fire Release: Great Fireball jutsu. But I will keep some things Japanese like rasengan and chidori.

Finally parings I will have a poll in the comments on it so just comment one of the following, and NO HAREM, I don't mind reading it but my belief is that it should just be between two people. Any way choose between the following:

Fuu- one of my favorite parings.

Fem Haku- haku is a girl damn it!

Fem sasuke- not too many out there and I like it.

Shizune- this one is a good paring in my mind.

Other- I'll see if I like it but NO SAKURA I'M SORRY BUT I HATE THE BITCH, now that doesn't mean I will bash her, if the pairing is not fem sasuke aka sasuki then I will pair her with sasuke. Also no hinata, I like her a lot but there is way to many, plus I want mine to be unique.

Anyway read and review please to my magnificence. SEE YA MOTHERFUCKERS ZASARIN IS OUT.


End file.
